


Pretty Girl

by LookIntoMyTelescope



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Also Mary isn't as sad as I normally make her, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because that's apparently all I can write shit, Coming Out, Content Warning my dudes:, F/F, F/M, I didn't drag her through hell surprise surpris, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, So if you don't want any of that sorry I tried, sonyamary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookIntoMyTelescope/pseuds/LookIntoMyTelescope
Summary: A Sonyamary college AU slowburn because nobody has posted this ship in a while and I'm thirsty.Check tags for content warnings, please! Stay safe beans!





	Pretty Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Lesbophobic slur

“So where is this roommate of yours, anyway?”

 

Mary swallowed down the anxiety bubbling up in her throat as that question rang through her head. How could she answer that question?  _ Gee Andrey, I’m getting a new roommate because I’m apparently a “predatory dyke” as my former roommate so eloquently said _ . She shook her head. She couldn’t say that. She hadn’t even come out to Andrey, and Mary was pretty sure that wasn’t a good way to do it.

 

“Earth to Mary? Are you alright Kiddo?” Andrey furrowed his brow in concern, as he snapped to get Mary’s attention. She looked up at him. 

 

“Uh, yes. I’m just a little nervous about meeting my roommate.”

 

Andrey’s look turned from Brotherly Concern to confusion.

 

“I thought you already had a roommate?”

 

“She moved out, she and I had some... differences, and she couldn’t deal with them, so they assigned me a new one. This one’s name is Sonya, and apparently, she has a literature minor like me, so our RA recommended that she live with me.” Mary turned away from Andrey to begin unpacking her books onto the small bookshelf Andrey had just installed on her wall. The first book in the box of them was Frankenstein, and Mary whipped around to Andrey, who smiled as widely as he could manage, which would qualify to many as a smirk, but Mary knew just what he meant.

“These... aren’t my books. What did you do with my books?” Mary’s expression dropped faster than the book did out of her hand. The book hit Mary’s grey comforter, landing face down and open.

 

“Hey, careful!”

Andrey barked out, startling Mary even more. He hurried over to the bed, and picked up the book, frowning at the bent pages. He put the book carefully back in Mary’s hand.

“I spent a small fortune getting those books, so please at least take good care of them.”

 

“But is any of this mine? I didn’t own Frankenstein.” Mary raised a brow at him, crossing her arms.

 

“Okay, so I found your list of books you wanted to read when I was going through your room to find your books, and so I went to that used bookstore you like and got them for you, as a ‘Congrats, you survived your first-semester’ gift.”

 

Mary relaxed her shoulders, falling back on the bed, before sitting up to rifle through the box. She found a particularly yellowed copy of  _ The Great Gatsby _ and held it to her face, inhaling deeply. She smiled widely, before launching herself onto Andrey in a hug.

“Thank you so much! I love it!” She whispered loudly as she held him. He backed out after a minute, shaking his head while failing to suppress a grin.

“I don’t know what’s with you and old books.”

Mary rolled her eyes slightly and turned back to the box.

“It’s the smell, it smells like a cellar and a bakery had a child together.”

Andrey chuckled.

 

“Wow Masha, first you admit to a book fetish, then you sexualize building structures, I’m gonna have to call the Kink Police on you Kiddo.” 

Mary turned an uneven shade of red and hid her face in her sweater paws.

“Andrey! Stop hanging around Pierre’s girlfriend, you’re starting to speak like her friends.” She exclaimed teasingly.

Andrey feigned offense, his jaw dropping comically low. He walked towards the door to the hallway and opened it as if pretending to leave.

“I don’t have to take this abuse, I’m going to go visit Pierre before I have to go to the airport.”

Mary smiled sadly, hunching over the books as she looked away from Andrey.

“Do you have to go to Switzerland?”

“If I want to graduate, then yes. Don’t worry,” He said jokingly at first, before walking over to Mary’s side. Her bed sank in slightly as he sat down, putting an arm around his little sister.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’m only a phone call away, so if your roommate turns out to be worse than Satan himself, ring me up and I’ll be on the next flight home to kick their ass. I love you, you weirdo.” He said, kissing the top of her head before standing up, grabbing his messenger bag before standing in the door frame.

“And remember to eat. I don’t want to come home and find your emaciated carcass surrounded by cold cups of tea and a pile of books, alright?” He chuckled as he stepped out into the hallway. Mary stood up, and shuffled over to the door to close it, but caught a bit of conversation between Andrey and an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Excuse me, do you know the way to room 1807? I’m new to the building, sorry if you don’t-”

  
  


“-Oh sure, it’s the room just behind me. You must be Sonya, I’m Andrey. Mary’s brother. That bag looks pretty heavy, can I help you with-”

 

“Ah, no it’s f-fine. I can carry  it.” Sonya’s voice strained slightly, indicating that she could not, in fact, carry it. Mary opened the door fully and peeked out to see her new roommate. Sonya was way shorter than she expected, easily half a foot shorter than her, with slightly curly auburn hair swept up in a lazy attempt at a bun. Her face was pale, freckled, and slightly rounded, and her hazel eyes grew wide at Mary’s sudden appearance. She jumped back, dropping her bag, which made a loud thud against the hardwood of the hallway. Andrey bent down to pick it up, while the younger Bolkonsky sibling just stood there, uselessly gawking at how gorgeous her new roommate is.

Sonya chortled lightly and took the bag from Andrey, swinging it over her back. 

 

“Oh, sorry, you startled me a bit, I’m Sonya. Sonya Rostova. Your roommate. Yeah,” She finished nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she put her hand forward to shake Mary’s. Mary froze for a while, making everything awkward as Sonya retracted her hand.

 

“Oh, so you aren’t touchy at all. Noted, dude.” The ginger said, giving slightly flustered finger guns as she backed into the room. 

Mary sighed as she leaned on the frame of the door. She already was being a stereotype of being a useless lesbian, but now she completely bungled that social interaction. She tried to ignore her heart beating super fast, or how damn sweaty her hands were getting, confirming how freaking gay she was for her roommate. 

 

On the other side, Sonya sat on her bed, looking around at the minimalist decorations on Mary’s side with slight disdain.  _ Wow, this is going to be a long semester. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to my blog @mx-indie to yell at me about the fic, and please comment and leave kudos! It helps me improve as a writer!


End file.
